


Jellybean

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Diskusi hadiah yang berujung ... yah, sama saja. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rise of The Guardians © Dreamworks Animation Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

Toothiana dan Baby Tooth tengah mendiskusikan hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada anak-anak sebagai pengganti gigi mereka malam itu.

"Jellybean!" usul Baby Tooth dengan cicitannya.

"Jellybean?!" Toothiana menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Baby Tooth, kita ingin mendapatkan gigi yang indah, mulus, putih, dan berkilau, bukan?"

Baby Tooth mengangguk.

"Dan kita juga ingin gigi yang sehat agar ingatan yang didapat sempurna, benar?"

Lagi, Baby Tooth mengangguk.

"Dan kau mengusulkan hadiah berupa makanan perusak gigi?"

Baby Tooth mengangguk lagi, kemudian cepat-cepat meralat jawabannya dengan gelengan.

"Hadiah untuk malam ini koin saja!"

_Lagi._

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
